Secrets (SYOC Closed)
by shadoweater22 AKA Cassie
Summary: The Quest of 7, with your OCs. So yeah, story will be worth it. Rated T because I am a great troll and may have some content that I don't want kids to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is shadoweater22, you may know me, you might not. Recently, Ya Wouldn't Understand discontinued his SYOC Secrets. He has let me adopt this as my own. Here are the details to sign up below. Stared sections optional, but would be prefered to be filled out 3 boys and 3 girls with room for an extra will be used.**

Name:

Age:

*Birthday:

Mortal Family:

Olympian Parent:

History (What school you went to, Monster Sightings, How they got to camp etc.):

Personality:

Skills:

*Hobbies:

*Bad at:

Fatal Flaw:

Eye Color:

Hair (Color and Style):

Skin Color:

Wears:

*Years at camp:

*Summer camper or Year rounder:

Weapon (Mist form Optional):

Other/Notes:

**There is no guarantee that I will accept your character, PM Me your character unless you are a guest and have no other choice. Thank you guys. Bai Bai.**


	2. Cassie - Shadoweater22

Name: Cassie Myers

Age: 13

*Birthday: September 10th

Mortal Family: Stepmom, father, and 2 stepbrothers and 1 stepsister.

Olympian Parent: Athena

Personality: She's super nice, and protective. She usually cracks jokes if someone is down, but she isn't excessive like Leo. She has a short temper so she gets mad easily.

History (What school you went to, Monster Sightings, How they got to camp etc.): Cassie had been a troubled child. It wasn't grades, she and her brother Jonathan were straight A's all the way. Both of them were abused. Her father called both of them names, Like ***** and ******** (Censored for the sake of life!). They both were cut by his beer bottles which they threw at them, and their stepmom wasn't better, she threw the bottles if their father forgot, and beat them, for like almost no reason at all. And they were teased by their stepbrothers and stepsister. At the age of 8, they ran away. They arrived at camp at the age of 9, having gotten rides from random strangers. In a forest one night, after one of the drivers ended up being a gorgon, a mysterious old lady (Athena) appeared. She gave them their weapons, hers being a bronze knife (This is the repeated quest of 7, like in the feature) and Jonathan being a Drakon Bone Sword. They went to some school in New Jersey.

Skills: Good with her knife, can disarm easily. Is good with a bow as well, but uses it as her last resort.

*Hobbies: She likes swordplay, and likes studying. She usually hangs out with her friends,

*Bad at: She's bad with fighting with an actual sword, so it's also a last resort.

Fatal Flaw: Pride. She thinks that she can do anything by herself.

Eye Color: Blueish Gray

Hair (Color and Style): A silvery blond that she usually keeps straightened down her left eye.

Skin Color: Pale tan (I don't know how it works, but it does)

Wears: She wears a Gray T-Shirt with Blue Jeans. Her shoes are worn out Black Leather.

*Years at camp: 4

*Summer camper or Year rounder: Year Rounder

Weapon (Mist form Optional): Annabeth's Bronze knife (I REPEAT THIS IS A REPEAT OF THE ORIGINAL QUEST OF 7). It's mist form is a silver ring.

Other/Notes: Update: She is blind in her left eye, which is why she covers it.


	3. Tessa - Connie Rose

**Two of the girl slots have been taken. Keep them coming. Tessa was one of the originals in this, so I am having her in it.**

Name: Tessa Haybury

Age: 14

Birthday: December 18th

Mortal Parent: Markus Haybury

Olympian Parent: Athena

History: Tessa was raised by a string of nannies until she was 9. Her father was a scientist employed by NASA, who valued his job more than his daughter. Yet, Markus was Tessa's hero. She adored him, wanted to be just like him, and was constantly trying to please him. Early on, Tessa discovered that as much as she liked learning about STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math) her favorite thing to learn about was the Preforming Arts. This introduced her to Shakespeare, and gave her a love for reading between the lines, both in books and in real life. When she was 9, her father hired an emposa as a nanny. The emposa killed her father (beheaded him right in front of her) but Tessa managed to escape. Eventually she made it to Camp-Half blood, were she was immediately claimed by Athena. Not able to pursue the Preforming Arts as she wished, Tessa started reading fiction. Reading between the lines, and learning as much as she could from the books gave her a different outlook on life than most demi-gods. When she was 10, a daughter of Aphrodite came to camp who was a dancer and stage actress. This daughter of Aphrodite's taught Tessa everything she knew, and from then on dance and musical theater became Tessa's life, although Tessa still devoured fiction and the written word. Secretly Tessa poured her heart and soul into dance and musical theater, loving the way she could express her self. But, valuing her siblings and camp's opinion of her, and unsure how they would react, she never told anybody.

Personality: Tessa is a pacifist. She refuses to use any sort of weapon or fighting against anyone except in self-defense. She tries to solve a conflicts verbally. However if you try to hurt her, or someone she cares about, she will gut you like a fish. Tessa is fiercely loyal, and tries to see the best in people. She enjoys reading between the lines of circumstances, but sometime makes to many assumptions, and/or can come off as prying. When this happens she tends to over apologise. Opinions mean a lot to her, if someone doesn't like her, she often goes out of her way to try and make them like her.

Skills: Acting, Dancing, Singing, Reading Between the Lines, using a throwing star.

Bad at: Letting things drop, knowing when to stop, Archery, and swimming.

Hobbies: Dancing, Acting, Singing

Fatal flaw: Self-doubt

Eye-Color: Grey

Hair: unlike her siblings who are blond, Tessa had Dark (Chocolate) brown, curly hair. She usually wears it parted on the side and in a ballet bun.

Height: Tall

Wears: Home-made tee-shirts with book and play quotes on them. The Quotes can be anything memorable, ones like "Of course its happening inside your head, Harry, but why should that make it any less real?" or " Shadowhunters, looking better in black than the widow's of our enemies since 1234," what ever you think fits her personality. Jean shorts, frayed at the bottom, or kaki shorts. Camp necklace, her dad's NASA employee badge, her weapon necklace, and a bangle bracelet that says "For the Dancing, and the Dreaming"

Years at Camp: 5

Summer or Year Round Camper: Year-Round

Weapon: A necklace replica of Tessa Grey's clockwork angel in the infernal devices, that turns into a Throwing Star that boomerangs automatically. In the mortal world it just looks like she's a massive fan-girl, but when she needs it, the head of the angel detaches from the rest of it, staying on the necklace, and the rest turns into a throwing star.

Notes: I give you all rights to develop Tessa how you want, just please have her stay a generally nice person. I recognize I am giving her to you, but I rather note have Tessa wind up, a b***.


	4. April - Innoc3ntKitt3n

**So the girl spots are taken, will get the boys in now.**

Name: April Taylor

Age: 15

Birthday: 10/10

Mortal family: Father Chris (disowned)

Godly parent: Hecate

History: April's father met Hecate when on a vacation near Long Island. After April was born, Chris moved back to Australia, where he met another woman and married her. April grew up her entire life thinking that Caterina was her mother. When April was 9, Caterina abandoned her and Chris. Chris immediately blamed his daughter for this, and started drinking and abusing April. When April was 12, her father got out a knife and cut her arm, eventually leaving a thin white scar. April snuck aboard a plane and flew to New York, where she met Hecate, her real mother. Hecate told her everything, and also how to get to camp. On the way to camp, April met a satyr named May, but May died outside camp when she was defending April from a Scylla. Two unknown demigods eventually killed the Scylla.

Personality: April is witty, smart and outgoing. She loves to use sarcasm, and uses it often. Whenever someone asks her about her scar or her previous life, she either snaps at them or goes quiet- either way, she only tells those she can really trust about her past.

Skills: April can bend the most to her will and teleport. She has very good aim when throwing things, as she has practiced with her knives.

Hobbies: April loves to prank people, but she also likes practicing her throwing skills. She loves pretending to lose a battle, and then teleporting away.

Bad at: April is terrible at sword fighting and archery.

Fatal flaw: Guilt. April can feel guilty for many things, including murder. She has never attempted suicide, but of a close friend or boyfriend dies, she might.

Eye colour: A mix between dark blue and rich purple.

Hair: Light brown with darker highlights. It is slightly curled at the ends, and is always worn down. Four hair clips keep the hair out of her face.

Skin tone: Tanned.

Wears: Comfortable clothing- jeans, shorts, shirts, converse and hoodies.

Years at camp: 3

Summer or year rounder: Year rounder

Weapon: Four small throwing knives. The knives are dipped in the Lethe, and anyone cut will momentarily forget very thing about themselves. The effects only last about two hours. The mist form are hair clips, which are up in her hair. The clips return to her hair a while after they've been thrown.

Other: If you want to couple them up, then a romantic interest her age would be awesome!


	5. Oz - Tigrun

Name: Oz Baskervillz

Age: 15

birthday: 20 august

Mortal Family: Lacy Baskerville- mother

Lily Baskerville: half-sister

Jack Baskerville: Stepfather

Olympian Parent: Apollo

History:He live in lynchburg, and went to school ther until the 8 grade, since he was a kid, he loves playing music, one day it attrated a giant snake, the snake nickname Navi and him became good friends, the snake can change size and usually stayin small bag that oz keep on his lived with his stepdad, mother and little mortal sister, he used to play piano in front of lily until a drakon kill all his family, and manage to be survive by the help of hus pet snake (Navi) and Chiron who brought to the camp

Personality: love sleeping, taking care of animals, playing music and listening to it; he loves kendo, his step father is his traning partner because no one at school is as good as him. He also hates people who hurts the one close to him

Skill:kendo, talking to animals, music and ccoking,

Hobbies: Music, kendo , taking care of animals espcially with Navi, his pet snake

Bad at: communating, canoing, shooting arrows (unlike his siblings)

Fatal Flaw:fear of drakon ( too scared to do anything)

Eye color:green eyes as a forest

Hair (color and style):blond hair not too short, and straight,he sometimes do a little ponytail

Skin color: light tan but white

Wears:Wears black converse, blue jeans, and an orange shirt (CHB shirt) or a white hard rock coffee shirt. he also keep an white headphone given by his little sister

Years at camp: i doon't understand what you mean

Summer camp or Year rounder: year rounder

Weapon (mist from optional): kendo change into bronze celestial katana

Other/ notes: Navi can change size,


	6. Owen - Rougeification

Name: Owen Cross

Age: 18

Birthday: 2nd January

Mortal Family: Mother - Branna Cross (it's unknown whether she's still alive or not - he's not seen her since he was ten).

Olympian Parent: Zeus

History: Owen grew up with an average life - it was kinda depressing at times, but no more so than anyone else's life. His mum had to work often so he didn't see her as much, he never met his dad, but he never really felt sad about it - never miss what you never had right? He never felt like he belonged at school - always found himself day-dreaming, never really talked to the other kids... his Dyslexia and ADHD made it hard for him to feel like a 'normal' kid. But he just sort of took it in his stride to be honest - he was just another kid.

When he was 10, he was abducted by a Cyclops, who happened to be taking him through the woods, but the Demigods along with Chiron managed to rescue him on Zeus' orders, and Owen was brought to the camp, told he could never leave, or contact his mother, as she may be targeted by Hera. This anger, sadness and frustration helped Owen motivate his training, and by the age of 13, he was no longer in the Hermes Cabin, instead, he took his place in Zeus' cabin. He later found out the Cyclops was sent by Hera, who hates Owen for being the son of Zeus, and even more so, since he openly brags about it. He also tends to be favoured by Zeus over a lot of his other children (if you're including any other children of his).

Personality: Being the favoured son of the King of the Gods, Owen is exceedingly arrogant, believing himself to be better than the rest of the camp - it is shown through his combat abilities that he is definitely one of the best fighters, and has a sense of authority that sets him apart from the others. Owen's quite witty and sarcastic as well, not taking anything seriously, and is very cocky and confident, taking the lead with natural ease. Do not confuse him with a brat however - Owen has earned his reputation as a leader and an extraordinary fighter - he's constantly trying to better himself, and live up to his father's legacy.

However, that is the cause of his ego - it's all a front. Really, he simply wants to belong. He doesn't have a family, he doesn't have a life outside of the camp - it's all he's known for a large portion of his life, and he has to put his all into it, because if he doesn't, what does he have? He's motivated and determined to win - a lot like Clarissa, only needs to prove his worth - more to himself than anyone else.

Moreover, Owen is not a 'share-my-feelings' kind of guy; he's usually found sparring with others, climbing on the wall - anything to improve himself. His biggest fear would have to be letting anyone in - the only person he's ever been close to has been Chiron, who Owen sees as a father-figure. Owen is often scolded by him for his hubris, but Chiron has a secret pride about Owen, who has made outstanding progress since arriving at the Camp. However, his facade of pride isn't the only major feature about him - he's a hothead. This is because he bottles up his feelings and doesn't know how to get rid of them apart from fighting, which also makes him fairly reckless and impulsive.

Owen is charismatic and flirty too (of course he would be - his father is Zeus), and is seen as an 'eligible bachelor' around camp, although very few relationships have lasted, since he tends to retreat into his facade of 'Owen - the mighty son of Zeus - the Second Hercules' because he desperately tries not to be a nobody, as he feels he really is. Hence the trying to prove himself.

Skills: Sword-fighting, Climbing, Fist-fighting, Good at improvising and adapting in battle situations.

Hobbies: Climbing, Fighting, Training, Going on Quests, Indie Rock music (i.e. The Kooks, Arctic Monkeys etc)

Bad at: Following orders, listening to advice, Greek Mythology, Keeping a cool head.

Fatal Flaw: Hubris. (A sense of self-reliance and independence ties into this, since he believes that as a son of Zeus, he shouldn't need anyone else)

Eye Colour: His eyes are a dark green tone, with a small hint of hazel at the centre. His eyes are also in an almond shape, and a fairly proportionate to the rest of his body, albeit being slightly bigger, which is not noticed often, given his hair.

Hair: Jet black - he can never quite seem to keep it down as it usually sticks up in different directions. It covers his ears, and his fringe hangs down, almost encroaching into his eyes. It looks like he has just gotten out of bed, and he never really pays much attention to it, and is constantly messing it up.

Skin Colour: White Caucasian - fairly pale.

Wears: Rocker look - leather biker jacket (his favourite piece of clothing), dark jeans, pair of black converses and a white t-shirt. He never wears shorts, and always seems to be fairly scruffy and messy in his appearance, since he doesn't care much for his appearance.

Years at Camp: 8

Summer Camper or Year Rounder: Year Rounder

Weapon: Has a sword that is disguised as a lighter - when he flicks the flint, it transforms into a sword like Percy's, only with a lightning bolt on the blade.

Also has a leather band around his left wrist with a metal sigil of Medusa at the centre. When he chooses to do so, the sigil pops up from the band, and metal turns out from the centre, forming a perfect replica of Aegis, Zeus' shield.

Other: He has a celtic knot on his left forearm (if you look up 'celtic knot BROTHER' you should see a silver arrowhead... it's hard to describe) and a thunderbolt on his right shoulder.

Owen has a couple of scars across his torso, but only has two on his face - one is more of a scratch on his right eyebrow, and the other is a vertical scar on the left corner of his lip - it's only noticeable if you're inches away from his face.


	7. Trenton - Bass The Enchinda

**The boys spots are now taken, getting the final one in.**

Name: Trenton Nelsonn

Age: 18(was 16 when he arrived at the camp)

*Birthday: December 21

MortalFamily: Sally Nelson(Mother) and Susie Nelson(Little Sister)

OlympianParent: Ares

History: Trenton was a young kid who attended an all around academic high school. It was there he learned to repair car in a auto mechanics course. He was very kind to his classmates, he was to carefree to worry bout bullies or high school drama. after school he would go to the gym to hone his Mixed Martial Art skills. One after school he heard a voice telling him to be on his guard, suddenly a winged beast tried to attack him. Lucky he was able to outsmart it and it flew into an electric box at a transporter dying from being fried by electricity. Later when he got home he told hiss mother what happened she tild him the truth about his birth father and camp he should go to if it was up to him. after a long thought he decided it would be best to leave so that he would keep his mother and sister safe from harm, though he vows to return to them one day

Personality: He has a laid back personality. He carefree, kind,sweet, and helpful. hes willing to protect anyone that he truly cares for. He has a strong will and never gives up no matter what happens.

Skills: Hand to hand Combat and using a shield

*Hobbies: Auto Mechanics

*Bad at: Sword fighting(only minor)

FatalFlaw: his temper is his biggest flaw. it causes him to lose focus due to him acting recklessly

EyeColor: dark blue

Hair(ColorandStyle): Light BrownDreadlocks

SkinColor: Dark brown

Wears: A black unzip sleeveless hoodie with a blue tank top underneath, blue, black, and white camo pants with black combat boots.

*Years at camp: 2

*SummercamperorYearrounder: Year rounder

Weapon(MistformOptional): Two rings on his finger when smashed together turns into two iron bronze colored gauntlets. On the left hand theres a symbol of a sword on the right hand there's a symbol of a shield.


	8. Carly - Ya Wouldn't Understand

**So these are the characters, it's took a really long time to decide. Also please note that I will be without a computer on Sunday, so I might not be able to update.**

Name: Carly Demassi

Age: 15

*Birthday: 29 March

Mortal Family: Kristen Demassi (mother)

Olympian Parent: Hades

History (education, monster sightings, how they got to camp, family life, etc.): Carly lived a normal life until she turned 9, when scary creatures began to follow her and haunt her nightmares. She learnt self defence to protect herself and managed to fight off most monsters. At 12, she was met by the Hunters of Artemis, who introduced her to Camp Half-Blood and delivered her weapon, a present from her father. She has been going there ever since, and goes to a boarding school in Australia where her mother now lives. She has a rocky relationship with her mother, and never speaks to her father.

Personality: Carly is a sarcastic joker, who always messes around and bends the rules, but she's not exactly bright and bubbly. She loves to have fun, but doesn't like to talk about herself. She can't keep secrets though. She always knows the right thing to say and has sharp reflexes. Her creativity always keeps the others laughing, even if they were about to meet their death. She flirts a lot with a bunch of random guys and usually changes it up after a while, but if she stays on one guy for a while, you know she's in love.

*Skills: Carly has very well refined observation skills which can help her find a way out of any situation.

*Bad at: Carly sucks at ball games, believe it or not, she has a fear of balls.

*Hobbies: When she's not listening to her friends drone on about the usual boring stuff or fighting monsters, Carly likes to sit and think.

Fatal Flaw: can be very vague due to ADHD

Eye colour: Carly's eyes are a dark olive brown, with flecks of gold.

Hair (colour and style): she has knee-length raven black hair which she dyed with gold streaks that she never brushed cause she can't be bothered, and she also can't be bothered tying it back.

Wears: Carly wears a purple "My feet hurt. From kicking a** all day." shirt with faded denim shorts and floral hightop converse.

*Years at camp: Carly has spent almost 4 years at camp.

*Year Rounder or Summer Camper: Summer only.

Weapon (and mist form): a black amulet that once disconnected from the string, it becomes a Stygian iron sword. Carly is very bad at disconnecting it though.

Demigod Traits: underground tunnels, able to summon earthen materials, shadow travelling, sensing and conversing with the dead, can raise people from the dead unless they've been dead more than 72 hours.


End file.
